


close your eyes

by Revantio



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, More characters to be added, Time Travel, i don't even know what am i writing, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio
Summary: The first time Tsuna saw the man, he was a waiter in a local convenient store. His caramel-colored orbs looks up and he was startled to see a young man in front of him—blonde, untameable hair so similar like his, sunset-golden colored eyes which also widens in surprise. By their resemblance, this man could pass as Tsuna’s relative, surely. From that day, Yuugure Natsuyoshi was Tsuna's first and most precious friend.Asking to save his loved ones, he was dumped in an alternate universe instead, where new enemies awaits and his family was nothisanymore. What is he supposed to do?Sometimes, it's easier to close his eyes; it almost feels like nothing changed at all.





	close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Bastille for _Pompeii._
> 
> Another WIP and i'm trying my hand on time travel. Inspired by many many time-travel fics i've read along the way. I always like the type of Older, Time-Traveled A taught A, regardless of 'two same beings can't exist at the same time.'

The first time Tsuna saw the man, he was a waiter in a local convenient store. Tsuna was stumbling inside the store and probably would fall face first on the floor but when he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the inevitable impact, the pain never came. Tsuna felt something warm hold his shoulder firmly and he dared to open his eyes. His caramel-colored orbs looks up and he was startled to see a young man in front of him—blonde, untameable hair so similar like his, sunset-golden colored eyes which also widens in surprise. By their resemblance, this man could pass as Tsuna’s relative, surely.

The staring match would probably continue forever if only the man’s startled expression didn’t change to a more soft one and his words rang gentle yet firm, “Are you okay?”

Tsuna blinked, then sheepishly balance his stand, “Y-yeah! T-thank you!”

The blond man smiled and nodded, before pulled back and turned away. Leaving Tsuna alone, staring at the man’s back for a solid moment. There’s something Tsuna can’t explain about the man, some sort of feeling but.. but what kind of feeling?

Shrugged those feelings off, Tsuna began his shopping.

 

* * *

 

The second time he saw the man, it was raining heavily.

Tsuna, twelve years old, first year of middle school, was running through the rain. He forgot to bring an umbrella and if he’s not going home soon to wait for the rain to stop then the sky will go dark and Tsuna doesn’t want to worry his mother by coming home late.

But of course, being a _Dame_ -Tsuna he is, life was never easy. Along the way, he got slipped and fell down, drenching his uniform and his school books.

The brunet lamented his homework and other books. Of how much problem it will be in the future, how the taunts and mocks from the students, (jeer from the Nezu- _sensei_ ) and most importantly, how much his mother will worry, before he shakily (because the rain is so cold it prickled him to the bones) reached out and pick his bag and littered books up.

Tsuna felt a shadow fell above him, covering him from the drip drop of the rain which hit his head like prickling ice. His brown eyes blinked, and when he looked up, he saw golden eyes and one grim expression of the blond unique waiter he met the other day.

(He always remembered that day—that waiter, somehow. Something told him that it was _important_ , that it’s not good to forget about it easily.)

“Are you okay?”

He remembered that that phrase is the same as that time and he quickly nodded, “Y-yeah... I-I guess..” cue the awkward laugh as he picks his books faster and clumsily tried to get up.

But then Tsuna slipped _again_ and he will surely fell down if not for the man’s hand which quickly hold him in place. Oh God knows if Tsuna is _not_ embarrassed.

The blond raised an eyebrow, a mix of amused and a rhetorical ‘really?’ in his gesture. Tsuna licked his lips nervously and looked away, embarrassed.

“Where is your home?”

Tsuna blinked, and he has to be startled _again_ by those orange-golden-ish eyes before he stuttered his address.

“My apartment’s that way, too.” The man quirked a soft smile, “come, let me accompany you home.”

Giving the man an unbelievable stare, Tsuna didn’t even move his feet. He probably shouldn’t trust a stranger so easily, let alone if the stranger was being kind with him. Him, the _Dame_ -Tsuna. Him, who was a source of gossips and giggles of his neighbors; however oblivious his mother is. Tsuna was used to everyone ignoring him or regard him with disapproving frowns on many degrees. He haven’t seen anyone smiled and being nice with him except his mother and probably Kyoko-chan. To be honest, he is equally surprised and confused with this man.

Yes, this man could be dangerous. He might try to kidnap Tsuna with that kind act!

The stranger raised an eyebrow, as if knowing Tsuna’s line of thought and is having a good time watching Tsuna’s anxiety and pale face, as if he’s asking, ‘really? You are suspecting me now?’. But.... (Tsuna gulped) but something in his mind told him that he should trust this man. It’s just a very, very subtle tug in the back of his head, which comforted by this man in front of him. And his instinct have been nothing but helpful in his entire life—even if said instinct can’t help his clumsiness at all.

Tsuna stepped up to stand beside the man, and the man nonchalantly stepped closer to Tsuna, sheltering all his body under the umbrella in his hands. His brown eyes widened when he saw a part of the man’s shoulder drenched in rain but he seemed to pay no mind of it.

They walked together and wonders filled Tsuna’s eyes as he looked up to the man’s eyes again. The man replied with him glancing down to meet his brown eyes and smiled.

“My name is Yuugure.” The man said, his firm voice broke through the rain easily, “Yuugure Natsuyoshi.” His smile widened for a fraction, “you can call me Yuugure or Natsu.”

Tsuna blinked. Yuugure, sunset. And Natsu, summer. Staring at the man’s bright hair and his sunset colored eyes, Tsuna thinks, _yes_ , the name is a very fitting one indeed.

...And then he realized how rude it is to ignore one’s introduction by _staring_ , and he frantically replied, “I-I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi! T-thank you, um, for your help, a-agin, Y-Yuugure-san.”

“No problem, Sawada-kun,” the blond casually replied, “besides, you look like you need some help.”

Maybe, the right word he’s searching for is ‘miserable.’ Tsuna laughs dryly at that, completely missed Yuugure’s disapproving frown for a brief second.

The man, Yuugure-san, steered the conversation to lighter  topics; such as their favorite food (Yuugure-san likes all Japanese cuisine, but sushi is easily his favorite, because “Italian cuisine is rather boring for a while,” whatever that means) and desserts (Tsuna, flustered, admitted that his mother’s brownies are his favorite; Yuugure-san smiled, but it looks rather sad and it made Tsuna blink in confusion), favorite animals (they both agreed that cats are cute), and many trivial things which made Tsuna forget about the cold, drenching rain.

The walk should be long and tiring like always, Tsuna thought, more so with this rain. But to his surprise, he doesn’t even realize that they have arrived at Sawada household. If not for Yuugure-san who stopped and stared at his house, that is.

“Yuugure-san?”

Said man glanced at him, and again, those sad look easily disappeared behind his usual calm and neutral expression. A smile came after that though, to Tsuna’s relief, along with a nod.

“Go on then, Sawada-kun. Before you catch a cold.”

Tsuna replied it with a nod and a shy smile. “R-right. I—thank you again, Yuugure-san.” Tsuna stepped away a bit, bowed down, and carefully ran to his door.

Before he pushed his door open, he turned around to maybe ask if the man would be nearby (because Tsuna feels like he just gained a friend, he is not ready to be alone and to be mocked alone again) anytime soon, but to his disappointment, he‘s already gone. Tsuna could only hope. And the hum of contentment in the back of his head bring a smile to his face.

 

* * *

 

To Tsuna’s relief and happiness, he actually met the man shortly after that.

It was mid-term, with mid-term exam hanging close and Tsuna was reading his text-book as he walked down from school. Tsuna admitted that he was lazy, and he did not care the slightest about his grades—please, he already cried for the school to end in the first hour of school!—but he was couldn’t stand his mother’s wishes and prodding for Tsuna to at least _try_.  So try Tsuna did, even though it looked like he’s not trying at all.

He couldn’t pay attention to class with mocks and jeers from his peers, even reprimanding look from the teachers every time they saw Tsuna struggled with something that should be very easy to understand. It’s not like he’s not trying to understand but it’s so hard! Tsuna didn’t know why but it was so much harder for him. Which, in turn, made him frustrated and gave up in his grades.

Tsuna was mumbling to his history book while he walked and struggled not to stumble and read at the same time, then he felt someone grabbed his hand and pulled him away. The brunet shrieked and his book fell down from his hands. Tsuna was ready to mourn for his history book for it will surely fell to an innocent-looking puddle in front of him, if not for another hand which caught the book swiftly.

A blink, and Tsuna looked up to see Yuugure-san reading his history book on his right hand. Tsuna spluttered, but then he realized Yuugure-san’s other hand holding his hand. Tsuna mulled the man’s previous actions. Yuugure-san has efficiently prevented Tsuna from slipping in the middle of puddle, and hit his head to a pole not too far beside him. Also he saved Tsuna’s history book.

“Clumsy, Sawada-kun.”

Tsuna’s brown eyes met Yuugure-san’s amused orange ones, and the former grimaced sheepishly. Maybe Tsuna should feel a bit insulted; as that phrase was the one he heard often as taunts from his classmates. But for some strange reason, Tsuna knew the man said it with amused-exasperated- _fond_ tone, and it’s oddly nice to hear it.

“Do you need any help studying, Sawada-kun? The middle-term exam is soon, isn’t it?”

Of course, Tsuna was startled out of his thought by Yuugure-san’s gentle baritone yet firm voice.

“Y-yes...” The teen blinked, and he accepted his history book back from Yuugure, but then—“—I-I mean—“ Tsuna fumbled with his words, “—i think i’ll b-be okay, Yuugure-san. You don’t need too—um—“

Yuugure-san gave Tsuna this amused look again, and he shook his head slightly, “I insist to help.”

Tsuna was clearly taken aback. “B-but—“

“I know a good place to study and relax. Come on, Sawada-kun.”

The blond man smiled his small, controlled smile and dragged Tsuna with him, completely ignoring Tsuna’s splutters and pleads of ‘you don’t have to do this, Yuugure-san!’ and concerned ‘don’t you have any jobs to do?’. Every time, Yuugure-san would only smile, without providing a clear answer.

They arrived at a coffee shop named _Blanche_ —Tsuna have to blink because he could swear he was never saw this shop on this street before—which looks vacant. Yuugure-san easily pushed the doors open and Tsuna almost let a relieved sigh to the cool air brushed his skin and the smell of coffee and chocolate. The man pulled a seat on the table beside the shop’s window, ushered Tsuna to sit down, while he himself went and talked to the shop’s waiter.

He was nervous when said waiter—who actually looked pretty; his straight, shoulder-length black hair tied to a high ponytail and his pale yet masculine face supported by his clear blue eyes even from this distance—glanced at Tsuna, but the man smiled and Tsuna nodded awkwardly back. The waiter snickered to Yuugure-san then, who looked slightly sheepish. Then they parted ways, Yuugure-san easily seated in front of Tsuna, and the brunet’s study session with Yuugure-san started.

Tsuna’s study session with Yuugure-san was, for lack of better word, informative. Tsuna had never felt this loaded before, not even when there was a kind teacher who sacrificed their time to tutor Tsuna personally.

At first, Yuugure-san asked what materials would probably appear on exam, and Tsuna, from his blurred memory of history classes, pointed few chapted in his book. Nodded in satisfaction, Yuugure-san ordered Tsuna to read the first chapter. The blond man looked like he’s sipping his coffee peacefully and not paying attention at the slighest to Tsuna, but somehow, he knew, and _always_ knew, when did Tsuna start dozing off to kick Tsuna’s feet under the table.

And man, Yuugure-san could surely kick.

Tsuna yelped and squeaked every time Yuugure-san kicked him; and it’s always spot on, no matter how Tsuna positioned his feet to not be able to get kicked. It forced Tsuna to concentrate, and to read properly. He forced Tsuna to finish the chapter in _four_ hours and Tsuna even amazed at how he managed to read _that_ quickly. Though, nursing his bruised feet, Tsuna thought maybe it’s not that impressive after all....

After the reading, came the questioning session.

Yuugure-san would take Tsuna’s textbook and randomly asked questions from what he had read. If the answer is wrong or if Tsuna is taking too long to answer, he will get flicked on his forehead. And even if Tsuna leaned away or ducked out of the man’s hand, his forehead always get flicked. Tsuna can’t even saw Yuugure-san’s hand move! The man was _scarily_ fast.

Tsuna glared, for Yuugure-san only smiled amusedly to his red forehead.

In retrospect, Tsuna should probably stop coming to _Blanche_ , for there is nothing but torture in the form of Yuugure-san and his study session, but Tsuna can’t bring himself to stop. In the end, now matter how grumpy or tired or scared he is, he always end up in the cafe every day, after school. And Yuugure-san would point Tsuna to different subjects to study.

“Mention parts of brain.”

“C-Cerebrum and C-Cerebell—“

“Cerebellum. Correct. What’s the part of eye used to control light?”

“That’s—uh... lens?”

“Correct.”

Yuugure-san put down his science text-book. Tsuna had to blink; because the man’s small smile looked more genuine than any other smiles he ever saw and Tsuna could felt the sheer _proud_  in the man’s sunset-colored eyes. Yuugure-san gave Tsuna an approving nod, and it was hard to stop the grin from splitting on his face, so Tsuna let it be.

“That’s not so hard, was it?”

Tsuna winced as he nursed his red forehead, but the grin on his face kinda nullify the wince. Yuugure-san’s approving smile and nod felt so appropriate... so _right_. The man didn’t teach him half-heartedly like those teachers. He was different from every teachers Tsuna met in his lie; they who wanted Tsuna to do better but they were convinced that Tsuna won’t do better anyway, so they taught half-heartedly. Yuugure-san pushed him but he didn’t force, and he genuinely believe that Tsuna _can_ do better, however slow his progress is. He appreciated Tsuna for his efforts and acknowledge the results he has achieved. He was proud of Tsuna, no matter if his score is still below average, and kinda abysmal, anyway. He knew Tsuna has given his _best_ in his own capability _,_ that he has tried hard and achieved something from it, and the man was proud of it.

Being in the blond’s company was refreshing, and his smile was _winning_. Honestly, Tsuna couldn’t remember the last time he’s happy with his exam scores. Probably never, as this is the first time.

 

* * *

 

After that, because they study session ended once the mid-term exam ended, Tsuna usually met Yuugure-san at local convenient’s store, exchanged greetings to each other, or at _Blanche_ , Tsuna also ran to the man in various places every weekend. It was odd, like Yuugure-san always knew where Tsuna is, but the man just chuckled amusedly (it sounds warm and Tsuna wondered why the man hasn’t laughed often) when Tsuna asked about it, and easily retorted, “isn’t that supposed to be my line, Sawada-kun?”

Tsuna met him when the blond was feeding crackers to local horde of pigeons; they seem to flock to Yuugure-san as if the man is their home. Meanwhile when Tsuna tried to get close to one of them, he got pecked painfully and scratched by their claws. The brunet learned that Yuugure-san could be meany when he wanted to that day; he just watched Tsuna got pecked and scratched all over the place with amused smile! Like he’s some soft of entertaining show!

(“They got nervous when you are nervous, Sawada-kun,” Yuugure-san murmured, so soft it doesn’t even startle the pigeons resting on his shoulders and on his lap. Tsuna was rubbing his scratched hand beside the man, couldn’t decide if he should sulk or be impressed instead.

Gently, Yuugure-san moved the box of crackers to Tsuna, and continued, “try again, but don’t be nervous or afraid. Show them your determination. Your _resolve_.”

Tsuna blinked, and brushed his eyes when he saw Yuugure-san’s eyes flashed with yellow shine—it must be the effect of summer sun—and nodded, albeit reluctantly.

A dozen wasted crackers and some more bloody scratch scars from angry claws later, Tsuna managed to make three pigeons ate his cracker. Maybe it really isn’t much; any kid could actually fed the pigeons easily and Tsuna feels stupid to be proud because of this simple, useless achievement, but Yuugure-san’s small smile and approved nod really made him happy.)

The next week they met again when the man tended to a garden of flowers on the hidden side of the city’s shrine. Tsuna wanted to pray because sometimes he needed it to keep going, even though he really isn’t religious at all. But this time the reason is not only that. There has been gang activities in Namimori; Tsuna is ignorant and stupid, yes, but he is _not_ that ignorant, he knew when the city’s gossips didn’t center around him or other neighbors. Where there were men in black found bloodied and broken in dark alleyways from the passing gossips. Where two groups of students who are going to fight was found with at least one broken leg and all their weapons destroyed. But the most important thing is; it’s not the eldest son of Hibari Clan’s doing. There is someone on equal standing with the Hibari monster, someone who made the Demon Prefect went on a wild goose chase and it put everyone on edge. So as a stupid, _dame_ son, all he could do to help is pray for whatever deity out there to protect his mother when he’s at school.

He was surprised when he saw a flash of yellow hair and met his.. _friend,_ in the middle of roses and jasmine, tulips and dozens other flowers which Tsuna doesn’t know the name. Tsuna could only gawk, and if not for Yuugure-san who called him with that amused look on his face, Tsuna will probably gawk for the day. Yuugure-san turned out to be helping the shrine maidens with their flower business; Tsuna watched mutely as the man collected the flowers with ease, mend their yellow leaves and water them carefully. Not even once the man stumbled (Tsuna already did that like, a dozen times, in this garden. It was just lucky that he hasn’t knocked the flowers dead... yet) and even when he finished, he doesn’t look messy or ruffled at all.

(“My mother used to mend the garden, too.” Yuugure-san murmured, and Tsuna looked up from the pot he used to water the plants.

A blink, and Yuugure-san continued, as his fingers hover around a white orchid uncertainly. Then with a voice barely whisper, he continued, “she was lonely because neither of us could be with her, the flowers were her constant company.”

Tsuna stumbled when he put the pot back, his squeak echoed in the garden and when he looked up, it was to see Yuugure-san’s usual amused eyes. Huh, Tsuna was sure he felt the sad and longing atmosphere which made him awkward for a moment there.... Maybe it was his imagination, after all...?

“She, um, must be very good w-with flowers then,” Tsuna commented.

“Yes, she was.” Yuugure-san agreed, a ghost of smile on his lips. “Come, Sawada-kun. The roses  already waited for long.”

Tsuna winced, the thought of more flowers and more work under the sun really appalling, but he followed the man, still.)

It was unfair, really.

How they (Tsuna and Yuugure) looked so alike yet Yuugure-san is ten times more and more better than him. How he was unfazed by nothing, how he could still put up a straight look in front of Tsuna’s occassional stupidity. How he would just smile amusedly to his stutter and ignored the whispers of neighborhood who definitely talked bad about him just because he was hanging out with _Dame_ -Tsuna. Yuugure-san was a perfect copy of him, _older_ him who has so many talents and charmed his way to anyone he wants, and it’s unfair that he was _perfect_ and Tsuna was anything but.

Tsuna should be jealous, perhaps, but seeing Yuugure-san’s approving smile every time he accomplished something insignificant (haven’t stumbled in the middle of mud until he wove his out of it, able to pick a fish from a basket without slipping, cut a rose without stabbing his fingers, _etc_ ) made him very happy, it drove the jealousy away. This perfect man is _his_ _friend_ , after all, and Tsuna has never felt happier in his whole life.

 

* * *

 

One year seemed to pass quickly with Yuugure-san as Tsuna’s friend. It was baffling how Tsuna doesn’t realize another year has passed. Maybe because he learned to ignored the jeers and mocks with Yuugure-san encouraging him every now and then. Maybe because he ran away to meet Yuugure-san too often; he enjoyed their time too much, he forgot his horrible grades (and even finals! He managed to get through that with abysmal but kinda decent scores, again, thanks to his studying/torture session with the blond man) and non-existent friends in school. His mother haven’t complained on how he skipped school every now and then; she smiled so much these days, like she got discount every day.

But then, Tsuna also smiled more since he met Yuugure-san, so maybe his mother only replied his gesture.

“When are you going to introduce your friend to me, Tsu-kun?”

Tsuna almost choked by his _miso_ , wide brown eyes looked at his mother’s disarming smile.

“I—M-Mother! How did you k-know?!”

His mother, bless her soul, only laughed at his stupidity, and replied, “of course i know, Tsu-kun! What could possibly cause my _dame_ -son to smile happily, if not a friend?” she nodded, before she cheerfully continued, “Not to mention your scores has improved a bit, too! I should know who is this person to be able to befriend and support my _Dame_ son!”

The teen sweatdropped because it sounds insulting on so many ways but her cheerful tone and flowers which floated around his mother threw him off balance, Tsuna choked again.

“I—“ a series of coughs before he nodded to his mother, and mumbled, “—i’ll ask him later, m-mother.”

“Of course! You should, Tsu-kun!”

Another nod, and their dinner conversation ended with Tsuna feeling nervous. His mother would certainly embarrass him in front of Yuugure-san! What would Yuugure-san think of him if his mother gave the man his baby photos? And what would the neighbors said if Yuugure-san was seen being familiar with Dame-Tsuna and his airhead of a mother? The jeers he received behind his back all this time is surely enough, Yuugure-san doesn’t need more!

The next day came fast, and maybe too fast since all Tsuna could do was sulk, being nervous, anxious, read _manga_ , and repeat. As always, Tsuna met the man at the most unexpected place possible—where Yuugure-san sat on the grass on the riverbank, a handful of stray cats on his lap. And as always too, Yuugure-san looked up and welcomed Tsuna before Tsuna even get close to man, easily pat an empty space beside him.

Tsuna complied, as he sat down and flinched away when a cat climbed his lap. Yuugure-san has told Tsuna to stop shrieking in front of animals as it will scare them off and think of him as their enemy, and Tsuna tried hard not to by biting his lower lip. Of course, Yuugure-san only looked amused by it all.

It was a comfortable silence, where Yuugure-san contently pet each one of cats on his lap and Tsuna awkwardly tried not to scurry away when their little claws dug to his clothes and brushed his skin. But then, Tsuna mustered his courage and said, “I—m-my mother wants to m-meet you, Yuugure-san.”

Embarrassed, Tsuna doesn’t dare to meet the other’s stare, but when he dared himself to look at the man, he squeaked to find bandages circling his neck, and many plasters covered his usually clean face. How did he not realize this earlier?!

“W-what happened, Yuugure-san?! A-are you okay?!”

He couldn’t keep the panic away from his voice, and he is squeaking, Tsuna knew, it caused the cats to jump away from him, but he could careless. Yuugure-san rarely stumbled, or even got hurt! He always move carefully ( _gracefully_ , even) and he was fast on his feet—the man could disappear in a blink if he so wanted. What could possibly happen in two days which caused those injuries? And to add his horror, Yuugure-san only stared unflinchingly ahead, a mask of neutral expression graced his face. Then the man blinked, and a small smile graced his battered face.

“I’m fine, Sawada-kun, don’t worry.” he murmured softly; like how he talked when there are animals nearby, “your mother wanted to meet me, you say?”

Tsuna frowned, because Yuugure-san is obviously avoiding the question, and Tsuna bit his lip before he snapped frantically; ‘how is that looks okay?!’ And after a short moment, he nodded hesitantly, “Y-Yeah. She said she wants to, um, m-meet my friend.”

Again that amused look crossed his face when he looked at Tsuna’s embarrassed face, but he said nothing. Instead, a sad, longing look appeared again on the blond’s face as he gazed at the sky, and after a moment (where Tsuna thinks the man would not answer) finally, Yuugure-san sighed softly.

“Please deliver my apologies to your mother, then.” Yuugure-san murmured, one hand supported a kitten which climbed his shoulder, “i can’t visit you now. Maybe later.”

It’s not a ‘no,’ thankfully, and Tsuna’s shoulder dropped in relief. But still, he said ‘later.’

“Uh, why?”

Yuugure-san glanced to meet Tsuna’s curious brown eyes, and his eyes slightly crinkled by his smile.

“I won’t be in Namimori for a while.”

“W-what?!”

By the man’s amused look, his squeak must be quite impressive, it seems. Then, with a more controlled tone, Tsuna asked, “B-but Yuugure-san, where are you going?”

Silence for a moment, before Yuugure-san softly replied, “Italy.”

“ _WHAT_?!”

Yuugure-san’s lips twitched to a smile as he looked at Tsuna’s rapidly paling face, “Don’t worry, i will come back in few months, Sawada-kun.” Then almost as an afterthought, he added, “besides, you will be very busy while i’m gone, you know.”

The dread which caused by thought of his days without Yuugure-san gone as he blinked, anxiously trying to process the man’s words. Yuugure-san rarely gave warning, and if he did, it was probably because of good reasons. It’s almost Yuugure-san knew things that could happen, and he warned Tsuna accordingly. Like how he warned Tsuna to take a detour on his way home from school; later he found out that a robbery took place on his usual way home. And Tsuna knew this is one of those subtle warning.

“W-what do you mean by that, Yuugure-san?” Tsuna warily asked.

But Yuugure-san only smiled, as if he knew something that Tsuna doesn’t, and Tsuna gulped in anticipation.

 

* * *

 

The next day—the start of the year, a new term—came just as quickly, and as Tsuna glanced nervously at Hibari-san’s bandage-covered hands and face, he thinks of Yuugure-san. In the back of his mind, he wondered if somehow Yuugure-san’s and Hibari-san’s injuries are connected. By his classmates’s (loud) whispers, he knew that Hibari-san’s injuries was because he massacred a local _yakuza_ yesterday. The story went on how he ripped his enemies’s stomach open and feasted on their blood—no doubt, Yuugure-san would snort if he heard this, like how all stories about the demon prefect sounded funny to him; Tsuna thinks Yuugure-san was mental, sometimes—and it made Tsuna shiver in fear.

Tsuna never saw Yuugure-san fight, but he was pretty sure someone who could drown himself with cats, puppies, and singing birds like Yuugure-san couldn’t fight ruthlessly like Hibari-san did. It never made him stop wondering about it though.

But soon, new bullies, more jeers and taunts came in front of Tsuna’s face and well, Tsuna was forced to focus, to survive his second year at Namimori Middle School. This time, he went through his chaos of a life without Yuugure-san, which sometimes made him lonely—if he ever had time to ponder his life at times.

Tsuna missed the blond man, sure he did, but he was able to live most of his shitty life without Yuugure-san, and even though it was kinda lonely nowadays, he was fine. He missed him, worried for him, but he was fine. Everything was fine.

But when a baby wearing black suit with a fedora and a shape-shifting lizard came to his house, claiming to be his private tutor sent by his dad and _demanded_ Tsuna to be a mafia boss (of all things!), it was the first time Tsuna really, really, _really_ missed Yuugure-san, and hoped for the man to suddenly appear in front of his door and bring his peaceful, normal life back.


End file.
